Kid Icarus Uprising: Mortal Affairs
by Oathkeeper0317
Summary: Ash gets sent to the world of Kid Icarus, with Gods at war and an angel at his back, will Ash help turn the tides against the Forces of Nature and the Underworld. Check my profile for info on my AU Ash. I own nothing. 7
1. An Angel Named Pit

**Here is the Kid Icarus Uprising fic I was talking about, I decided to do it, I will say this, Ash will be twelve at the first part, and after the three year time skip, he will be fifteen, the story starts at chapter 11.**

* * *

><p>Ash felt himself become queasy as the world came to form around him. "What happened"? He wonders while picking himself up. Ash looks up and his eyes widened when he saw his surroundings, he was surrounded by some pink forest. Ash sat crossed legged in shock before remembering what happened. "I saw the war going on, then something dropped from the sky, I barely had enough time to put up a shield". Ash reminiscence before getting up. "Time to find out who's responsible". Ash declares before walking through the place.<p>

Ash arrived at an opening which revealed a dense forest with human settlements. Ash saw a man trapped by a branch. Ash walked up and tore the branch off, with the man stuttering. "Who did this"? Ash asks. The man began to speak gibberish while pointing at random places. Ash shook his head before smacking the man across the face. "Answer me soldier! who did this"! Ash shouts. The man regained his senses. "A God or something did this, they dropped something on us that made this...this nightmare". The soldier explains. Ash nods in understanding before the soldier shouts in fear. Ash turns around to see creatures surrounding them. Ash growls before fire swirls around his arms. "Let's dance shall we"? He says before charging.

A young brunette teen walked through the forest. He was Pit, otherwise known as Kid Icarus, he had a head wreath which was tangled in his brown hair, he had blue eyes which were kept sharp and alert, he wore a white toga with a black undershirt beneath it, with black shorts and sandals, the most interesting thing was the angel wings on his back and the mystical bow in his hand.

"I said it once I'll say it again, this is one twisted version of nature". Pit comments while trekking through the place. "I have to agree, it makes me wonder why she would decide to bomb them instead of...I don't know, stop them or something". Palutena, the Goddess of Light agrees. "Well excuse me, but those humans got what's coming to them". Argued Viridi, the Goddess of Nature. "They didn't deserve to die"! Pit snaps. "Like Lady Palutena said, you could have stopped them and explained everything, but you decided to drop a nuke on them"! He argues. "Now you listen here you.._._". She began before stopping. "What's wrong"? Pit asks, wondering what stopped her smart remark. "Something is in here, something that is causing as much of a mess as you are". Viridi explains. Pit blinks, what could be destroying the place as much as him. "Is it a human"? Palutena couldn't help but ask. "I don't know, but its on the other side of the place". Viridi answers. "Pit, I don't know if this thing is friend of foe, but you need to get to it". Palutena orders. "On it". Pit chirps before running towards the place.

Ash had to catch his breath as the enemies laid destroyed, they vanished from his sight which could make Ash wonder if he truly destroyed them. The soldier ran off the second the creatures showed up. "Coward". Ash hisses before looking around. Ash closes his eyes before using his aura to search for any life forms. He found something strong heading his way, it had a blue aura which could mean someone else is fighting the creatures. Ash opens his eyes before walking towards the aura.

"Pit, the thing is coming towards you, it senses you". Palutena informs. Pit nods before bracing himself. He saw a shadow appear and was walking towards him, coming around the corner was a boy with spiky black hair dressed in strange clothing. Ash raised an eyebrow at the sight of the angel in front of him. "Who are you"? Ash asks. "Who are you"? Pit counters. Ash frowns before shaking his head. "My name is Ash Ketchum, now answer me, who are you"? Ash asks. "I am Pit, Servant of the Goddess of Light, Palutena". Pit replies. Ash crossed his arms. "Alright then, which begs the next question, why are you here"? Ash asks. "I was sent to stop the Goddess of Nature Viridi, she's the person responsible for this". Pit answers. Ash nods before grinning. "It seems we have a common goal, what say we team up"? Ash offers. Pit blinks before looking up. "What do you think Lady Palutena"? Pit asks. "He makes a decent point, your both here to stop Viridi, perhaps we can find out why Viridi said he was causing so much destruction". Palutena replies.

Ash raises an eyebrow as it seems Pit was talking to himself. Ash sensed with his aura and felt a special comm which Pit was using, Ash tapped into the comm with his aura before replying. "Is this a private conversation or can anyone join"? Ash asks, he heard three gasps at his words. "How can you even hear us"? A adult woman's voice asks, presumable Palutena. "I simply sensed the comm you guys were speaking in, and hopped in". Ash replies. "In that case, who, and what are you"? A child's voice asks. "And you are"? Ash asks. "I am Viridi the Goddess of Nature". Viridi replies. Ash growls. "So your the cause of all of this destruction"? Ash asks angrily. "That's right, and for a good reason, humans have been desecrating nature, they strayed from their designated path, they must be eliminated". Viridi replies. Ash laughs at her answer. "What did I say"? She asks. "Strayed from their designated path? I don't believe in that kind of talk, I choose my own path, there is no designated path, and you'll see as we'll put a stop to your plans". Ash declares before turning around and began walking. "You coming"? Ash asks. Pit nods before running up to him.

Ash and Pit walked through the forest with guidance from Palutena who was still in awe that a mortal could tap into their comm. "So, I was told that you fought off some of Viridi's forces". Pit began, trying to strike up a conversation. "Yea, they were pretty tough, but they don't work well in a pack, their more of single fighters". Ash answers. "How did you fight them off"? Pit asks. To answer his question, more of Viridi's forces appeared. "Your about to find out". Ash answers.

Pit charged forward and shot a couple of arrows from his bow before splitting it into two blades and charging, only to jump back as a fire ball struck an enemy and blew it up. Pit turned and gawked as Ash's hand was on fire, but no pain was showing. "Who's next"? Ash asks before flinging fire at another one. "He can shoot fire"? Pit asks. "Just what is he"? Viridi asks. "I scanned him, he looks human but he is defiantly not a human". Palutena informs. "He's not a human"? Pit asks. "No, he's something stronger, something I've never seen before". Palutena answers. Pit blinked before he felt something blast him, he turned and saw Viridi's forces shooting at him, while Ash was fighting a Boom Stomper. Ash barrel rolls away as the Boom Stomper falls forward. Ash's hands burst into flames as he barraged the creature with fire, getting a cry of pain before it fell. Pit shot the two aerial enemies down before slashing the land enemies to bits.

After walking for a couple of feet, Ash saw a dead end in the place of a cliff. "What do we do"? Ash asks. "I forgot, you can't see the grind rails, do you have another way down if I show you"? Pit asked. Ash nods. Pit jumps off the cliff only to start grinding on something, presumable the 'grind rails' that he mentioned. Ash saw Pit grind down to a another patch of land, he waved at him which Ash nods. Ash stepped back before jumping off and blasting fire out of his feet like a rocket. Pit stood wide eyed as Ash flew down and landed in front of him. "Shall we"? Ash asks while walking.

The two took down more enemies as they progressed deeper into the forest while Palutena wanted to ask something. "Hey Ash"? She asks. "What"? He responds. "How do you shoot fire like that, I've never seen anything like that, especially with a mortal". Palutena says. Ash sighed. "I gained the power over fire through an 'interesting' battle so to speak, as the dying wish of my adversary, I absorbed his powers and used them for the right thing". Ash answers. Palutena and Pit could detect the remorse in his voice and didn't ask. Viridi however had a different question. "In that case, what are you? Palutena said that you look human but your not, what are you then"? She asks. Ash spits on the ground, glaring at the Goddess he couldn't see. "You think I'll just reveal something like that to a Goddess who wiped out two entire nations"? Ash asks angrily.

Pit tapped Ash on the shoulder and pointed at an enemy with a face resembling an old man. "What's the deal with this guy"? Pit asks while hitting it, it had no effect. "That's a Jitterthug, melee attacks don't hurt him when he's red, and when he's green, shooting him won't work. What are you two going to do now"? She explains and mocks. The Jitterthug turned green with its face resembling a monster as it charged at them. "I'll guess we'll melee him when he's green and shoot him when he's red". Pit replies. Ash simple walked up to the charging monster before backhanding it in the face, causing it to turn back into the red faced one, before Ash blasted it with fire. "But...oh darn it". Viridi mutters. "Thanks for the advice". Palutena thanks.

Ash ripped the roots that held another soldier, he screamed when he saw Pit, only to vanish in a flash of light. "Where did he go"? Ash asks. "I sent him along with any other you guys found and brought them outside". Palutena explains while Ash nods. The two came into an opening and saw a golden vehicle like thing. "Hey an Aether Ring"! Pit exclaims before hopping in it, it levitated as soon as he got in. "Interesting". Ash mutters. Ash used his fire to hover as they went down a small ramp. Ash and Pit blasted the enemies that appeared with dizzying teamwork despite them just meeting not long ago. "Your pretty handy with that thing". Ash comments. "Thanks". Pit thanks. "There is another Aether Ring in the middle of that tree". Palutena informs. "Why there"? Pit asks. "Ask Viridi". Palutena replies. "I put it there for my troops, but no one passed drivers ed". She replies while Ash raises an eyebrow at the modern reply. "I'm not surprised". Palutena comments. "I can't believe you didn't think of that before". Pit adds. "You were attacking, I was busy, leave me alone"! Viridi snaps while Ash chuckles.

The two took out the enemies before they reached a small purple pad. "Just get on it, its a jump pad". Pit says before jumping off it. Ash shrugs before falling, only to land in a giant hot spring. "Is this a hot spring"? Ash asks in a confused tone. Ash saw Pit relaxing, the water healing his wounds. "Hot spring heal angels, plus they feel great". Pit says. "Can't argue with that". Ash replies before laying back, relaxing a bit. After sitting in the spring a bit, the two hopped on another jump pad and followed another path. Ash had to admit, despite the situation, he was having fun with the angel. "Hey Pit". Ash began. "What"? Pit asks. "How will we get out once this is over"? Ash asks while looking around. "Well, Lady Palutena usually extracts me from battle, she'll probably take you out of the place, then you can go on your own way". Pit said while Ash began to laugh. "What"? He asks. "You really think after all of the stuff we just went through, that I'm just going to turn around and walk away from this, no I'm sticking until the end, even if I have to follow you to wherever you call home". Ash says determined with a grin. Pit blinked in shock before his eyes widened and he pulled out his bow. "Behind you"! He snaps.

Ash's eyes widened before he teleported away, startling Pit, before blasting another enemy. They were surrounded by new and old plant enemies. Ash bit his lip in thought before shaking his head. Ash saw one charge at him. Ash teleports onto him before judo throwing him towards another one, knocking them back for Ash to blast them. Ash was knocked back as a flying enemy with razor leaf blades slashed him. Only to get pummeled by a Jitterthug. Ash felt blood go down his face before his fist erupted in flames "Get...OFF"! He shouts before decking the Jitterthug in the face, obliterating it. Ash rubbed his face, which was getting healed by his powers. Ash saw Pit activate something, making a giant beam come out of nowhere and destroy the enemies. Ash sat down as his face healed. "Here". Pit said before he felt something heal him. Ash took a deep breath before thanking the angel. "There are some soldiers to your left". Palutena informs while they nod. They walked down a tunnel before seeing two soldiers tied up. Ash formed fire around his hand into a claw before slashing the vine off, while Pit cut the vines off. The two freaked out about the two boys before vanishing. "That's the last of them". Palutena says while Ash frowns. "What's wrong, we saved all of them". Pit said with a smile. "How many were fighting, and how many did we save"? Ash asks while Pit freezes. "Exactly, if we don't stop this, then humanity is gone". Ash hisses before turning around. Pit bit his lip in worry before following him.

They arrived at another cliff with an arena of some sort at the bottom. "Any grind rails"? Ash asks. "No, just a jump pad, how are you at high falls"? Pit asks. "I don't feel a thing". Ash answers. Pit nods before jumping down. Ash did the same, using his aura to put strength in his legs, he landed and kicked up some dirt, a small crater where his feet were. Ash saw Pit pick up some sort of bottle before chugging it down. "What the-"? Ash began. "You might want to stay here". Pit began before Ash gave him a look. "What did I say, I'm not sitting back". Ash scowls. "Yes, but this guy is for me, Viridi sent him for me". Pit replies while Ash backed down. "Why don't you both go at him, I will deal with two nuisances at once". Viridi calls out, with an ethereal image of her in the sky, watching them. Ash glared at the Goddess that was fully visible. "Let's go". Ash said before walking into the clearing with Pit.

The two stopped in front of a giant rock, jumping when two red eyes glowed and the rock exploded, revealing a rock like creature which rolled onto its feet. "Cragalanche, huh what are you a monster truck"? Pit taunts while Ash turns to him with a confused look. "Pit and Ash huh, what are you, a hole in the ground with some dirt"? Viridi counters. Cragalanche didn't speak, instead he just charged at the two, forcing them to bolt in opposite directions. "He doesn't talk much does he"? Pit asks. "He's a rock, last I checked they're more of the strong silent type, tell you what-I'll do the talking for him, Cragalanche crush"! Viridi answers. Cragalanche answered as well by throwing a fireball at Ash, who simply jumped away. Ash had to teleport a couple of times before noticing something. "Hello, what are you"? He asks. Ash teleports behind Cragalanche who was busy with Pit. Ash saw a red gem on Cragalanche's butt (you have no idea how much I laughed when writing that part). Ash grinned before performing a Fire Punch on the gem, getting a smack from Cragalanche as a result. "Pit! His backside is his weak spot"! Ash says. "Got it"! Pit chirps. Pit spun around before his bow disappeared to show a arm like weapon, which he used to punch Cragalanche's behind. "It's butt kicking time...Literally"! Pit puns. "Not funny". Ash groans while getting up. Ash saw how Cragalanche got continuously angry with Pit, bringing an idea to Ash's head. "Pit, I got an idea, cover me". Ash said before jumping back. Pit nodded before engaging Cragalanche in battle once more.

Ash got in a stance as all the fire from Cragalanche's fireballs began to twirl around him. Ash clenched his flaming hands before shooting into the air as three balls of fire, which shot high into the air. Ash reformed before seeing Pit trip Cragalanche, leaving his behind exposed. "Anchors Away"! Ash shouts before lighting himself on fire and shooting down like a rocket. Pit paled before putting up a barrier like thing, which was smart as Ash let out a roar before colliding with Cragalanche, leaving a huge explosion in his wake. Pit stood there, jaw dropped in shock. "What did he just do"! Viridi exclaims in shock. "I think he used a bombing move of some sort". Palutena answers in fear. Pit stood there before the smoke cleared, Cragalanche stood still before exploding in energy. "You two put up quite the show there, but you should know next Reset Bomb is near complete, now where should I drop it this time"? Viridi asked with a sadistic giggle before vanishing.

Pit would have objected if he didn't turn to see ashes spread across the field. "Ash...". Pit mutters before falling to his knees. "What? You thought I was dead"? Ash's voice rings out. Pit's eyes widened in shock before looking around. "Where are you"? Pit asks. "Just watch". Ash replies as the ashes began to gather around into a small tornado, which reformed into Ash. "Ta-da"! Ash announces. Pit cheered before grabbing him in a headlock. "I'm so glad your alright". Pit cheers. "Sane here Pit". Ash replies with a grin. "That's fun and all, but what are you going to do now"? Palutena asks. "Help stop Viridi, that's what". Ash replies. "Can you bring him to Skyworld Lady Palutena"? Pit asks. "I can try". Palutena began before a light surrounded him and Pit. Ash looked at Pit before they both vanished from the area.

_To be continued._

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go, the first chapter of many. I would like to say that this takes place after Ash Ketchum: Aura Ninja, Ash doesn't stay too long there. Ash will help Pit until the Aurum will be defeated, then Ash will leave for the three year time skip, then return to help Pit finish off Hades with his new Celestial Forms. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.<strong>


	2. The Base

**Here's chapter 2, no this doesn't immediately go to the next chapter, I have to do introductions after all. I own nothing except my ideas.**

* * *

><p>Ash falls on his rear end as he was teleported randomly. Ash opens his eyes to see himself inside a temple of some sort. "I see it worked". Palutena says with a smile. Ash looked behind him and saw a green haired woman with a godly appearance, a white dress which had a slit on the left side. A staff in her right hand and a shield on her left. Pit bowed to her in respect. "Lady Palutena". Pit says respectfully. Ash decided to show respect and bow as well. "Lady Palutena". Ash says respectfully as well. Palutena smiled at Ash's respect. "Well, I admit it is interesting to see a mortal up here, I have realized your not an ordinary mortal either". Palutena points out while Ash smirks. "Well, this is my first time in a situation like this". Ash answers. Palutena nods before looking at Pit. "Pit, could you show our guest to his room"? Palutena asks. Pit salutes before motioning Ash to follow, which he does.<p>

Ash and Pit talked as they arrived at the room, which was a simply room with a bed. "I hope you enjoy it here, it gets a bit lonely". Pit admits. Ash laughs before nodding. "So, should I be up to date on anything"? Ash asks. Pit nods before sitting on a chair. "There is Hades, the Lord of the Underworld, who arrived recently and started the war that Viridi blew up about". Pit explains while Ash growled. "I see". Ash says. "What about you"? Pit asks with interest in his eyes. Ash grinned before sitting up and began to stroll through his adventures he has done upon meeting Pit, who hung on them like gum on a sidewalk. "Wow, you can control lightning too"!? Pit asks excitedly. Ash nods as lightning splays across his fingers, making Pit grin wider. "Anyway you two, get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow". Palutena's voice cuts in as they nod. Ash lays on his bed before closing his eyes and letting darkness envelope him.

_To be continued._

* * *

><p><strong>Now I know you guys were expecting another long chapter, but I had to put in where Ash goes whenever a mission is done. I'm sorry if your disappointed. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out. <strong>


End file.
